And I thought it was the Mob!
by DeathFeathersLastingWords
Summary: Two weeks before Cate turns 18 she soon finds herself being asked to join a war, and a side were its not peaches in cream. But in war the good guys are just trying to cover there own aces as well, you'll just get used and then disposed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Thanks for chosing my story to read X3 I was inspired to write this by DarkSoulz and I thank her again for letting me use it!**

**I don't own transformers at all if I did, I would of sued Mr. Bay for killing IronHide. **

When you live in a mansion, have all the things you could want, have extreme freedom, loving nannies and butlers, what more could you ask for? Maybe a mother for father for sure. I had the father check off but he said he wasn't aloud to meet me for reason pertaining to his work.

My mother had been a common hooker at the time. One fun evening out with a lady turned in to me for my father and me happening was just the string that woman I dare call a mother used to crawled up in to this fancy easy life. That woman was around up till my 11th birthday before dying of illness, who knows. I looked almost like her when she was younger but instead I had dark reddish brown hair.

I had been alone for about seven years now and I was turning eighteen in two weeks. August 18th was my gracious day. It was okay with me that my father wasn't around he did have the decency to call me, write me, tx me close to holidays but besides that no other contact. But having that minimal contact costed me one thing from him, I had to document my life and send him videos every week. Any thing I felt the was important he should know about me or my life was put on camera. I carried one around with me every day.

I swear one time I saw him when I was at my eight grade grad but I couldn't be sure, I just felt that it was him or my eyes were playing on me. I went to a very fancy school and took advantage that I was very smart. Very smart and very good at being a smart ass as well. I guess it runs in the genes because Ive also gotten contacted by my uncles who work with my dad. We bicker and poke fun at each other sometimes. I think there great. I have two uncles. Donno there names but ones a little eh not well the sharpest knife the others very knowledgeable. They say they've seen me in real life I just didn't know it. I called them stalkers for the fun of it.

But to carry on the only reason he kept in contact with me was because when I was old enough I would meet him and join his work. Some of the things he asked me to do led me to believe it was the mob he was in so... In this moment I say I am screwed.

…..

I was busy sitting in the long cold garage of my home, I was thinking of my classes. Theses were not scheduled classed for school just things I wanted to do and what my father asked of me.

Villon Class is what I chose. Mechanics, machinery, fighting, guns and weaponry, physical training was all my dad chose for me. So I was rather busy. Sighing I had chose the Ferrari 599 GTO Bat-mobile as my car for the week.

I loved cars, to my fathers dismay who like jets and fighter planes. We didn't have any of those I think...I told him to suck it up cause I loved the adrenal rush when punching the gas.

I had gotten home about an hour ago and was board up to my brains, but it didn't last long till I got a call asking me to come up to the main room. Sighing I stood brushing my hair back with my hands. Fixing my tank top, I guess I looked presentable. I was only called to the main room when some guest had stopped by. I was wearing my hair in a pony tail, a black thank as you already know, some normal dark jeans and sneakers. Shrugging "Ah hell they can suck it up if they don't like it" walking towards the french doors. I opened them heading for the wide stairs.

Marching up them I saw two adult males backs turned discussing something with one of the butlers. Quickly stopping behind them a few feet, I cleared my throat to make my presence known. "Hello, welcome to my home may I ask who you two are." They turned and I gave them blank stares expecting an answer. "Its rude to keep your host waiting" I growled. They both laughed.

"Oh my goodness Cate you are so big!" the one with bluish hair said cheery. He walked up and gave me a large hug. 'This is awkward' I thought as I crushed, once the death grip released I gave him the 'What the fff face' he just smiled. I felt the urge to slap it off him, but I didn't because the purple haired man stepped forward. I gave him a questioning look.

"Dear, you don't reconise your uncles?" my face is now currently face panned with shock. I stood there in silence my mouth open slightly. My blue haired uncle pushed my chin up shutting my mouth.

"Don't leave you mouth open a insect might fly in an lay eggs in you brain" with that I knew witch uncle was witch. Quickly I tackled him and squealed.

"You don't even realize how happy I am to see you for real!"I half yelled. My now glomped uncle hugged me back and smiled.

"Its great to see you too, we should probably introduce our selves properly" I let go and stepped back with a nod. My big smile still plastered on my face.

"Of course go ahead" I spoke.

"Well no joke but my name is ThunderCracker" as he said that I held back a laugh. He stared at me with a frown.

My other uncle chuckled "Yeah I don't blame you, well you can call me SkyWarp." he said ignoring his brother who had his back turned to them crossed arms huffing about the small mishap with his name.

After introductions I got to talking with them in the living room, they said I would meet my dad on the day of my birthday and I would be brought to there 'base' as they called it. I would be introduced to my siblings...Siblings I kinda chocked on the water I was drinking when they brought that up.

"Siblings?" I said coughing again. The two nodded not surprised.

"Yes a brother, and your cousins" SkyWarp said.

I smiled wide and squealed 'More family too meet...family that could be total douche bags...well lets hope this ends well' I thought. After that little pause in the information down load they continued to tell me that I would be assigned in a team of three do some further training and then aid there group.

"Wait whats this about fighting, groups, are you guys the mob?" I cried out standing, witch they followed quickly. I will say this now the 'Anything that can go wrong will go wrong' Murphys law. Hell it was true. 'I knew it I knew it! The mob' I imaginaryly jumped and pointed at it in my mind.

They shook there heads "Were part of something more powerful than you can understand, you might not like the reason but know that you will be safe when we succeed and you will be given a mention if you fight with us and won't have to live with the other filthy humans" SkyWarp explained slowly to me. That's were things hit me like a brick. This was going to be one fff up chapter of my life.

**Again thanks for reading~I might update soon idk big procrastinator so this might not be finished I have an idea to follow for it but who knows. **

**To see what Cate looks like exactly go to my page, It will also list a few other soon staring characters.**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	2. Updating

Note to my readers. I am continuing the story, just not in the next couple weeks. Im having some health issues and school is starting I need to foucus. I do have a chap started I just need to a just and fix somethings so yeah... Please dont stop readign just because im not writing right now.


End file.
